


Watch Me

by Love_andbalance



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Consensual Sex, F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Canon Fix-It, Resurrection, Save Ben Solo, TROS was horrible, Vaginal Sex, force ghost, rey loves ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/pseuds/Love_andbalance
Summary: I have blisters on my feet from dancing with your ghost.- Tyler Knott GregsonAfter the defeat of Palpatine and the Sith Eternal fleet, Rey has fled the Resistance celebration to grieve her lost soulmate on Tatooine. His Force ghost becomes her only source of happiness but Luke Skywalker is not pleased with their continued relationship.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt idea from @reylo_prompts on Twitter
> 
> Luke: You can't have ghost sex, that's not how the force works!  
> Rey: Watch us!  
> Ben: On second thought, don't

Two weeks had passed since the battle of Exegol. Two of the longest weeks of Rey’s life, and after so many years of surviving on scraps in the Jakku desert while waiting for the return of her parents, she was used to time dragging by with excruciating slowness.

She had believed for all the years since their disappearance that the pain of them leaving her behind in the greedy hands of Unkar Plutt would be the most painful experience of her life, but she had been wrong.

Losing Ben had been worse. So much worse.

There had been one moment, when Palpatine had been destroyed and she had woken to find herself cradled in the arms of the only person who fundamentally understood her and had loved her at her worst, when she had felt true hope and joy in a way that she had never imagined possible.

The bond between them, the manifestation of their dyad in the Force that connected them soul to soul, had pulsed with love so intense it had taken her breath away, and she had kissed him with all the passion she had been forced to keep inside her while he had been terrorizing the galaxy as Kylo Ren.

He had smiled, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and then he had died, still clutching her hand. He had faded away before her eyes, leaving behind him only shock and numbness. The pain was simply too deep for her to process.

She had stumbled to her X-wing, trying to avoid looking at the TIE that Ben had arrived in that would now never leave, and flown back to the Resistance. She didn’t know where else to go, what else to do. She had made the journey back to Ajan Kloss with Ben’s sweater clutched in her hand and tears in her eyes that she couldn’t shed.

The Resistance had welcomed her, celebrating around her as they reveled in their victory, and she had tolerated it for long as she had been able to. She knew they deserved to hug and cheer, and she didn’t resent them for it, but she didn’t feel like celebrating. The victory for her had been hollow, and the price too high.

She had fled on the Falcon as soon as she had been able, and had run as far and as fast as she could to the most isolated place she could image, the old Lars homestead on Tatooine. Leia had told her about it, and about its sad history. It was abandoned, so no one would bother her here, and it had a connection to Ben, even if only distantly. She brought only BB8 for company and refused to tell anyone when she would return.

Now she was sitting in the shade beneath the Falcon, staring off at the twin sunset, alone again on a desolate sand planet. She would have been angry at all that had been taken from her, but she just didn’t have the energy to care. She barely ate, barely slept, and when sleep did come it brought images of Ben that woke her sobbing in the night.

A figure came into view slowly over the horizon and she placed her hand on her saber, unsure about how friendly the locals might be.

This wasn’t Luke’s saber, nor Leia’s. She couldn’t bear to look at them, knowing she had last used them the day she had lost Ben forever. They were wrapped safely in a drawer aboard the Falcon, tucked in next to the Jedi texts.

Instead she had made another in the weeks since Exegol, converting her own staff into a double ended purple saber staff that she had made with kyber crystals she had found in the wreckage of the throne room on Exegol.

She wasn’t sure what exactly Palpatine had been doing with the crystals, but she suspected that he was using them to help sustain his unnatural life. She had sensed their energy as she was stumbling toward the exit and had grabbed as many as she could carry, wrapping them in Ben’s sweater. They were unfortunately rare since the Empire had begun to use them to power Death Star technology, and she had felt compelled to save what she could. Some day she hoped to go back for the rest.

The lone figure passed by without coming any closer and Rey slowly relaxed again.

She turned her head as a sudden ripple in the Force alerted her to the fact that she was no longer alone. Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head in disbelief as Ben dropped into a sitting position next to her. His hair looked characteristically tousled and he was still wearing his sweater, the one she wrapped herself in every night as she tried to sleep.

She could feel his presence in the Force, the bond between them just as strong as it had always been. If it hadn’t been for her ability to slightly see through his body, she would have sworn he was actually here, and she had dreamed the entire scene on Exegol.

Seeing Luke on Ahch-to had been a surprise, since she had felt him pass into being one with the Force. She had never seen a Force ghost before, though Leia had assured her that it was possible.

Seeing Ben suddenly appear was more than just surprising. She wondered if she was going slowly insane and her imagination had run out of control. The shock nearly stopped her heart.

He was dead, she had seen him die in front of her. Logically she had known that he might be able to return as Luke had done, but she had asked the Force every night over the past two weeks to let him be with her and gotten no response.

She had assumed that he had lived too much of his life in darkness and couldn’t return. The pain of that had been nearly too much to bear.

Now he was just here, close enough to touch, sitting beside her watching the sunset. He wasn’t even looking at her and she could do nothing but stare. She could feel the unnatural stillness of her body, the slight part in her lips where she had gasped in shock. She wanted to touch him but was afraid her hand would just pass through.

Unable to hold it back for even a moment longer, she suddenly blurted out, “What the hell, Ben?”

His lips twitched in a small smile and he finally turned his face to look her. His eyes were radiating the same love that they had been the last time she saw him. “What? You didn’t think I was gone forever, did you? If Luke can come back for you, I can come back for you. We’re a dyad in the Force, Rey. Not even death can keep me away from you.”

Rey could feel the tears running freely down her face and turned her head away. “Why didn’t you come back sooner, then? I reached out to you.” She was hurt, she had been so scared that he was never coming back, and she would be alone forever.

“I know. I’m sorry. I wanted to come but there were things I needed to do first. I saw my parents, Rey.”

She turned back to face him and saw the joy in his eyes. She knew how much it would have meant for Han and Leia to be reunited with their son. She nodded for him to continue, no longer able to be angry when she knew how much they had needed to have peace and healing between them.

She watched him as he talked, trying to memorize everything about him. It would be all she had to hold on to when he vanished again and left her alone. She tried not to think about it, not to ruin the present by thinking of the miserable future stretched out in front of her.

“I saw Luke, too, and my grandfather. He explained to me how much he regretted becoming Darth Vader and how proud he was that I was able to free myself from the dark side. He wanted to help me, but he couldn’t, because of Palpatine.”

“Was everything ok with Luke?” she asked nervously. Things had not been easy between Ben and Luke in life, and she hoped for better in death.

Ben shrugged. “He was manipulated by Palpatine, as we all were, and I suppose I can forgive him for that. He didn’t want me to come back, though. Too much interference in the living world.” He looked at her, started to reach up and push a strand of hair out of her face, then stopped when he remembered he was just a presence in the Force. He sighed. “I wasn’t going to just leave you, though, to face a lifetime alone.”

She looked at him puzzlement, afraid to hope. “Are…are you staying?”

“Not all the time. I don’t think I have the energy to do that, but I will come back as often as I can. You won’t be alone.”

Relief flooded through her and brought with it a fresh wave of tears. She felt his presence beside her fade away, but she didn’t feel numb or empty inside anymore. He wasn’t really gone.

Over the next several weeks, Rey got used to him coming and going. He tended to appear in her quiet moments, when she was feeling her most desperate and lonely, as he had when the Force had connected them across the galaxy. They talked about the many things they never had time to talk about before. The foods they liked, childhood memories, Jedi and Sith philosophies- both of which they rejected as being unhealthily extreme.

She enjoyed seeing him happy. His smile was still beautiful, and the sound of his laughter was something she knew she could never get enough of.

If she only felt truly alive when he was with her, it was a price she was willing to pay. The life she had now was better than she had dared to hope for, though Ben didn’t seem to think so.

He was growing increasingly worried that she absolutely refused to leave Tatooine. He urged her daily to leave and return to a world where there was more to her life than sand and ghosts. Promised her that he would still come to her if she returned to Ajan Kloss and the Resistance as they built a new government or started a new training temple for well-balanced force users who were encouraged to keep in contact with their families.

Rey wasn’t budging. She didn’t want that life without him in it. She had dreamed of a new Jedi temple, one centered on the less restrictive code that she had discovered in the ancient texts, but she had always had Ben beside her in those dreams. It would feel like a cheap imitation of a life if he wasn’t really in it.

“Rey,” his voice was firm and exasperated.

She looked up and smiled into his scowling face.

“I am not going Ben. You are a ghost and you can’t make me.”

“You have always been so stubborn,” he muttered and flopped dramatically into the chair beside her, careful not to get too close. They had both been avoiding the disappointing experience of watching her touch drift through the image of him.

“I’m stubborn? How long did it take you to finally realize I was right and turn back to the light? You are the stubborn one, Ben.”

She stood up and walked to the other side of the room, her body restless at the thought of having this argument with him again.

“Yes, I was wrong, but now you are. You can’t waste your life hiding on Tatooine, not for me.” He stood up again and walked closer, eyes compassionate but determined.

She shook her head. “It’s not for you, it’s for me. I don’t want any of those things without you. When you aren’t here with me, I only feel half alive.” Tears misted her eyes at the admission, but it was true. She spent most the time he was gone in a daze, living a life she could barely remember.

He started to protest, and she knew he was sad that she felt so upset when he was gone. She stepped to the side, intent on going around him so she could step outside for some fresh air. She couldn’t deal with his pity right now.

He grabbed her arm to stop her, frustrated that the conversation had again taken a turn for the worst.

She froze.

“You can’t keep doing this,” he snapped, grabbing her upper arms softly to hold her in place. “I can’t watch you do this to yourself.”

“Ben…”

“No, Rey!” He gave her a gentle shake. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry that I can’t be here with you all the time, but, please, try! You have to try and live without me!”

“Ben!” Rey reached up and sank her fingers into his hair, reveling in its softness.

His eyes widened when he realized that they were touching, really touching. Then he laughed, surprise and relief radiating off of him in waves.

She wondered how they could have been so foolish. If the strength of the dyad had allowed him to touch her across a galaxy, how could they have believed that something as insignificant as death would stop them from being together?

He pulled her into his arms, pressing light kisses to her nose and her cheeks as tears streamed from her eyes.

She pressed her lips to his and soon joy turned to something deeper and more primal. Her breath shuddered out in a harsh gasp as he slipped his tongue between her teeth and plundered her mouth.

A change in the Force suddenly swept through the room and Ben let go of her abruptly as they both turned their heads to see Luke standing in the corner, glaring at them reprovingly.

Rey tipped her chin up, refusing to look ashamed or intimidated by his disapproval. She had given enough of her life to sadness and missed opportunities. If the Force was going to allow her to touch the man she loved, she would not apologize for taking advantage of that gift.

Luke shook his head. “You can’t do this, Ben. She has to move on. The longer you stay, the more you give her of yourself, the more she wastes of her life chasing a ghost. You aren’t really here, and she can’t move on if you won’t let her.”

Rey reached out and grasped blindly for Ben’s hand. Luke’s words were too similar to Ben’s own recent complaints. If he left her, she would have no life and nothing worth living for.

She felt him give her hand a reassuring squeeze, and she relaxed a bit. She just needed to trust him. He had promised her that he wouldn’t leave her alone.

“I’m staying,” he said firmly. “I am staying with her for as long as I can, as often as I can. It won’t be the same as having a real husband,” Rey flicked her eyes to him in surprise, “but I can try to give her the best of me.”

Luke scowled. “This is not why the Force allows us to return. You aren’t supposed to interfere like this in the living world. You can’t do this, Ben,” Luke repeated, more firmly this time.

Ben stared him down, completely unmoved by his uncle’s explanation. “Watch me,” he responded pulling Rey back into his arms and sliding his hand down her side to rest suggestively on her hip. “Better yet,” he muttered, “don’t.” He emphasized the point by leaning forward to sink his teeth into the soft skin of her neck and making Rey arch and moan beneath his mouth.

They both felt the flash of irritation from Luke that radiated through the Force, but when Rey turned to look again, he was gone.

Ben suddenly bent down and swept her into his arms as he had done in the forest on Takodana. He marched out the room, kissing her thoroughly as he walked. Years of playing on the Falcon as a child meant he didn’t need to look to know where he was going and found the main bedroom without once removing his mouth from Rey’s.

After so much time spent on fighting and misery, neither of them was willing to waste another moment of separation between them.

Rey felt him lower her to the bed and his weight settle beside her. Her hands were wrapped in his hair and she gasped as his hands began to roam over her body.

He trailed his fingers over exposed flesh, deftly removed the ties and wraps of her clothing to expose more. She shivered as the cool air hit her skin but didn’t reach to cover herself. He was part of her, and she would never wish to hide anything from him.

She could feel his excitement growing in the bond and an unspoken desire to feel her touch him as he was touching her. She ran a hand down his back, felt the muscles tighten under his shirt. She hooked her fingers under the hem and dragged it up and over his head. She ran her hands over his chest and his arms. His skin was soft, but the muscle beneath rippled with her touch.

His mouth settled onto her shoulder and he dragged his teeth across her softness as her nails drew sharp lines down his exposed skin.

“Are we going too fast?” she heard him whisper, his lips trailing a line of heat up her neck before he flicked his tongue across her earlobe.

She shook her head frantically, desperate to feel him closer to her.

Her body shook with the force of her desire has his lips and teeth traced a path down her throat and down to her breasts. She felt him hesitate for only a moment, waiting for reaction. She arched her body toward him in invitation and he swirled his tongue across her nipple, bringing it to the height of sensitivity before nipping it gently with his teeth.

The sounds that were pouring from her were nearly inhuman as he worked his ear down her stomach to her inner thighs. There was a heat building inside her, a desperation for something she couldn’t name, and she tugged on his hair in frustration. He sensed it, felt the need pour from her into him through the bond they shared, and turned his head to press a kiss to her core.

He laughed softly when she bucked beneath his mouth and began to tease her with his tongue and his breath. She no longer able to think coherently, reduced to nothing more than a set of feelings and demands.

The bond between them was pulsing, drawing them ever closer together. She could feel him in her mind, his thoughts and desires as clear to her as her own. When his tongue began to trace lazy circles around the center of her desire, she heard him suck in his own breath as her pleasure flooded into him through the connection.

She pulled him upward, seeking his mouth with her own. He grasped her hips, fingers digging in so hard she knew bruises were already forming. She felt him pressing against her, demanding entrance into a part of her that had never been touched but was desperately aching to be filled.

His eyes locked on hers, full of love and barely holding on to the thinnest thread of control. He waited for her nod, then began to push into her gently. Sweat was beading on his face from the effort of holding back but her eyes drifted closed with the exquisite sensation of him inside her.

He was trying to be soft, to go slowly, but she pushed against him with her body, refusing to let him treat her as though she was fragile. Her nails on his back drew blood as he finally settled fully into her.

He stopped moving, wanting to give her time to adjust, but she grabbed his hips and thrust her body against him.

“Please, please don’t stop!”

He growled, buried his face in her shoulder and began to move.

Rey felt like she was coming undone. She was drowning in her own pleasure and it was amplified by feeling his through the bond. Being so close to him, so intertwined with him, had thrown the bond open even farther than she had though possible. They were sharing thoughts, breath, energy. Riding the pleasure of each thrust together as they raced toward some peak she couldn’t quite reach.

“Rey, I love you.” Her eyes flew open, the words he whispered into her sent her hurtling over the edge into unimaginable pleasure. She felt his warmth pour into her and his own release echo hers in the bond a moment later. She was falling, lost in the moment as they floated back down together.

When she regained her ability to think he was pressing her into the bed, and he was so heavy she could hardly breathe. She could have asked him to move, but instead she wrapped her arms around him and held tight. She knew he loved her, but he had never said it to her directly before now.

“I love you, too, Ben.” He lifted his head to look at her and smiled.

Her brows drew together in confusion and his smile slowly faded. “Rey? What’s wrong?”

She could no longer see through him. He looked as solid and alive as she did. “Do you feel any different,” she asked slowly, “than you normally do?”

He shrugged, shaking his head in confusion. “Right now? Just extremely happy and hungry.”

Rey smiled, head dropping back on to the pillow. “You’re hungry! Ben, you haven’t been hungry in weeks! You were dead!”

His eyes widened and then he jumped up, running naked from the room. He came back with an arm full of food and drinks, smiling from ear to ear. “Look! I’m not see through! And I am starving! You want something?” he asked, offering her a small cake.

She sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover her breasts before taking the cake. “I don’t understand, how is this possible? Has a Force ghost ever become…not dead before?”

He shook his head no, while shoveling cake into his mouth.

She thought back on what had just happened. The physical joining of their bodies didn’t seem like enough to produce a resurrection, but they had shared more than that she realized.

“It was the bond,” she said, looking at him with joy on her face. “When the bond opened so strongly between us, we were sharing everything, even my energy. You must have gotten enough to cross back over from the Force completely.”

He reached for her hand, and she squeezed it before launching herself across the bed and into his chest. Food and drinks went everywhere as he fell backward with her in his arms.

He lay there for several minutes, enjoying the feel of her and the smell of her hair. “Rey?” he asked, looking down until he met her eyes. “Does this mean we can get the hell off of Tatooine?”

She laughed, dropping her head back on to his chest. “Yes, we can go anywhere you want to go. Set up that Jedi school of you want to, or just explore the galaxy.”

He nodded, thinking it over. “How about we start a family?”

She looked up at him and grinned mischievously. “Perfect,” she said, sliding her hand down his stomach to wrap her hand around him. He was already hard beneath her fingers and she purred in excitement. “We could start now?”

He rolled her beneath him, nuzzling her neck, and she knew she would be happy to try as many times as it took.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel much better about life in general knowing that there are so many ways that we have all found to save Ben from death. This is a pretty funny version of that story and I am happy that I was able to create and share it with all of you.
> 
> I live for feedback, so comments and kudos are always great!
> 
> If you like this story, my other works can be found at https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_andbalance/works  
> and I'm also on Titter @Ashley39239811 so you can follow me there for story updates and Star Wars related content!


End file.
